


约翰尼

by MorikoLaurant



Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上。他只能看见这草地，这雏菊，然后是一双靴子，一双腿。腿之上的东西没有映照在约翰尼的视野里。接着是声音。“你好呀，约翰尼，今天过得怎么样？”
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë
Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	约翰尼

**Author's Note:**

> 艾伦＋韩吉，非cp，原作向  
> 基本只是大家站着聊聊天的故事

约翰尼匍匐在大地上。

四周两层楼高的栅栏将天空划分为规整的正方形，一块呈着淡蓝与些微紫色的天空，太阳西斜带来的橙黄与金色的海潮还没有涌入这片天空。约翰尼未曾抬头凝视过这片天空，但确实能感到这又一个漫长白日的消逝。他的眼睛，尽管仍然大睁着，现在却有些黯淡了。

约翰尼匍匐在大地上。他大睁着眼睛一眨不眨，注视着面前的花草。松软的草地，零星有一些盛放的小白花。朴素的单层花瓣，黄色圆盘状绵密的花蕊。大约是雏菊，但约翰尼是不认得的。他们说他甚至都看不见，但有人提出过反驳。看呀，那人说，他的视线聚焦在那里呢，喏，在这朵花上，他喜欢这花。没可能，又有人说，只是这个方向最自然而已，不然，现在他为什么不看我们呢。

雏菊的白色花瓣上突然被镀上一点橙黄。一片斜斜的阳光落进来，落在雏菊上，也落在约翰尼黯淡的瞳孔里。这瞳孔微微收缩聚焦。但还没等聚焦到合适的大小，便有一片影子遮住了光，瞳孔便只能悻悻地回复原来的大小。

约翰尼匍匐在大地上。他只能看见这草地，这雏菊，然后是一双靴子，一双腿。腿之上的东西没有映照在约翰尼的视野里。接着是声音。

“你好呀，约翰尼，今天过得怎么样？”

约翰尼没有回答。来人似乎也没有期待他的回答。约翰尼大脑中模模糊糊的沼泽底下泛起几乎不可见的涟漪，其幅度之小，甚至对于约翰尼自身都是不可见的。他的神经系统隐隐约约地发送了一个“这个声音我认得”的信号，它以刚启动的蒸汽火车般的速度慢悠悠地从大脑的一个细胞传到另一个，却在中途渐渐衰弱下去，好像神经系统自己判断这件事没有价值一样。可惜他的记忆也不够长久，不然兴许还能认出这声音就属于那曾经为他的视觉认知能力反驳而出言的那人。她说他看得见，她说他喜欢盯那朵小雏菊。

约翰尼不知道自己喜不喜欢，约翰尼无所谓喜不喜欢，约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上。

但来人盘腿坐了下来。

“事出突然，不好意思。但是……再过几天，我就不能到这里来见你了。

来人沉默了一会儿。

“……。今天收到了王都的消息，命令我们只留一些人驻守在这南岸，其他人，包括我，都要回王都去。你知道，为了与日出国的使节协商更多事情。我可能要在王都呆上比较久。你呢，只能留在沿海基地了。抱歉，实在是难以说服他们让你一起去。”

她突然装作爽朗地笑了几声。

“哈哈哈哈哈不要搞得这么伤感嘛！肯定还会有再见的时候！不会是太久的分别啦，我想大约起码每一两个月就能再见一次吧，碰上额外需要向南奔波的时候，重逢的机会多得是呢！”

约翰尼没有回答，约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上。来人的声音没有再在他的脑中激起神经电流了。尽管她又开始如每个傍晚那样对他絮絮叨叨许多他理解不了的事，诸如巨人化训练造成的设备损害啦、与宪兵团的会议有多么无聊和令人窝火啦、她刚刚学到的名叫“涡轮发动机”的机械里面一个很精巧的机关是什么原理啦，尽管约翰尼的鼓膜被这些声音带出有规律的震动，但他的呆滞、黯淡的瞳孔仍然只盯着那朵雏菊。

来人安静下来。

“你真是特别文静呢，约翰尼。”她说，“在我见过的所有孩子里，你是最最文静的一个。不过没关系，活泼挺好，但文静也不坏。你倒是让我想起几年前的一个孩子，他叫宾恩。但你比他要更文静些，他还是愿意说话的。有一次还差点把我的头咬下来，好可惜啊，就差一点了。”

约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上。他臃肿的身体如同一块放了过多酵母的面包，诡异地膨大着，脊椎却又扭曲，在背上像发育不良的剑齿龙一样显露出一排痕迹，短小的四肢萎缩、无力地粘在这身体上。他沉重的身体压在草地上，在地上压出一个浅浅的坑。有一些花草因为见不到阳光而死去了。

约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上，朝着正北方。他们起先把他运来时——由巨人化的阿尔敏·阿尔雷特搬运——没有注意放下时的方位，将他放在偏向东南的方向了。大约三个月后，此刻正坐在他面前的这个人发现他身下和腿边大地上的磨痕左右并不均匀。她只想了很短的时间便想到了答案，在约翰尼永无止境的模糊噩梦一样的记忆体里，短到连时间都称不上。她想到了，然后叹了口气，走过来抚摸他的耳廓。

“你走了那么久，如今又回到起点。对不起，约翰尼。”

突然间又有一抹光线，更加深沉一些，更加偏向橙红，往雏菊的白色花瓣上映照而来，又消失。第二双腿倒映进约翰尼黯淡的双瞳。盘腿坐着的人回过头去。

“原来您在这里，韩吉团长。”新的来人说。那是与第一位访客很不相同的声音。它再一次在约翰尼的脑中激起微不可察的电流，又像火堆残痕里的火星一样挣扎着熄灭了。当然，约翰尼更不可能记得这声音也是他听过的声音。已经过去太久了。

来人注意到约翰尼，顿住了，似乎在原处盯了他一会儿。最后还是第一位来客先开了口。

“艾伦？怎么了？”

“没什么要紧的，”第二位来人说，“王都来的信使今晚要返回了，想问您有没有什么口信需要带回去的。我正好有空，就来找您问问。”

“噢……”她应道，思考一番，“不，没什么要紧事。反正我们很快也要动身回去了。”

“知道了。”那个稍许低沉一点的声音说，却没有立即离去。约翰尼的视野里同样只有那人的两条腿，伫立在大地上像两块并排的碑。但随即那两块碑向他走来。

现在视野里那朵白花被挡住了。约翰尼感到额头上的一道沟壑里产生了新的电流，这与鼓膜震动的电流不同，要更强一点，却仍然不包含任何的意义：来人伸手摸了摸他的额头。

“我都不知道他在这里。”他说。

“那你怎么知道我会在这儿的呢？”

“利威尔兵长告诉我的。说您每个傍晚都会自己到这里来。”

“我也没告诉过他……算了。”第一个声音说。她仍盘腿坐在原处，“约翰尼运过来那天你好像不在。对了，他叫约翰尼，我给他取的名字，这个发音很柔和是不是？和他的性子很搭。……唉，其实我觉得放着他在原处不管就可以，但军政府的很多人主张要杀掉，不管我怎么强调他是个完全无害的孩子都没用。争执了很久，他们终于松口，说可以留给我当做实验的样本，条件是要带到离墙壁最远的这个沿海基地。为了这事儿竟然争了一个礼拜，有病哦。”

“原来如此。那，这段时间您有什么新发现吗？”

她似乎愣了一愣。

“什么‘什么新发现’？”

“不是说作为实验样本吗，您对他进行了什么样的实验呢？”

约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上。口鼻埋进自重所压出的小坑，像蜷曲的昆虫，非常舒服、非常茫然地匍匐着。之前他们没有为他搭建这四面的木制围墙，人们——主要是她——便观察到他以大约一周一分米的速度向北方移动，所匍匐的大地上留出痕迹，如同海浪褪去后的砾石沙滩。后来他们建了这遮蔽，让阳光照入的时间大幅降低，于是他移动的速度便慢了许多，几乎只需要以月为单位观测记录了。除此以外，什么都没有，约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上。

“啊，哦……”她不引人注目地支吾了一下。那只抚摸约翰尼额头的手也不引人注目地顿了一下，接着又若无其事地继续了。

“没有吗？”他貌似漫不经心地问。

“只是以前的那些，你知道，日光遮断什么的，还没设计什么新的实验。现在要忙的事也很多嘛，会议啊，你和阿尔敏的训练啊，与马莱工程师的沟通啊，新兵的调度什么的。不是很有时间管约翰尼。”

“如今知道他是我们的同胞，您不忍心将烙铁贴在他的舌头上了吗？”那个声音说这话仍然是先前一样平静的声线。约翰尼黯淡的瞳孔仍然在缓慢地聚焦，试图看清楚他现在靠得离他过近的身体。好像太近了，怎么聚焦都看不清楚。只是一个棕色、白色、黑色的影子。

“……只是没有必要，只是优先级的问题。”

“马莱至今仍以巨人武器作为主要攻击手段之一。”那个低沉的声音自言自语一样地说，“选择广阔的平原——立体机动的发挥将不尽如人意——从飞艇上空投无垢巨人。我想，搞清楚无垢巨人的更多特质，对于战术研究应该是很优先的才是。”

“等，嗯，等这一阵过去，再驻扎到这个基地来，我们会往这个方面研究的。”她最终说，“现在我必须集中注意力在外交上……日出国的第二个使团马上就要到了，虽然义勇兵给了我们很多建议，但……你也知道吧，你也参加过那些会议，我们在处理与外国的关系上宛如婴儿一样无知啊。这一轮会议至少想不被义勇兵和日出国牵着鼻子走，尽量……啊，少付出一点，多争取一点吧。同时也得按住军政府那些老人，免得老是说一些傻话显得我们很蠢。”

“我明白了。”年轻一点的声音说。这声音中显而易见的敷衍反倒吸引了另外那人的注意，也许因为她自己都还没明白自己说的是什么。有那么一个瞬间她就像约翰尼，骨传导带来鼓膜震动，震动又带来神经电流，注入大脑后却什么都没唤起。现在一缕斜斜的光线从没拉紧的帘子中射入，照在她扎起的头发上。她显得更加精神了一点，饶有兴致地盯着前方那人圆润的后脑勺。

“艾伦，你看起来有心事。”她说。

“这么明显吗？”他没有回头，但停止了抚摸约翰尼额头的动作，放下了手。约翰尼意识混浊的深沼里出现一阵还未荡开就消失的震动，那是一种名为不舍的情绪的雏形。被那样抚摸很舒服。

“废话，你以前活泼多了，也糗多了。还记得我们在旧据点那个城堡里那一个月吗？时不时响彻着利威尔老伙计用靴子踢你的屁股时你的哀嚎，哈哈哈哈——……但你现在说话都少了。酷是蛮酷的啦！我承认。比原来酷一点……一点点吧。有感到你的努力，但是憋着很难受的吧？偶尔还是要一吐为快啊。”

艾伦终于侧过身，转过头来注视她。韩吉很高兴。侧过身以后，他便不再遮挡约翰尼的视线了，约翰尼可以看见那朵安静地绽放的雏菊了。韩吉几乎能看见约翰尼收紧的瞳孔在一寸一寸地放大。接着她将视线移到艾伦的瞳孔。年轻人微微皱着眉，浅色的瞳孔中如今因缺少环境光而黯淡着，几乎不比约翰尼的眼睛明亮多少。他好像在忍耐什么，恰似人在“不吐不快”之前犹豫的那一下时所会有的微微颤瑟。他张张嘴，但等了很久才吐出声音来。

“韩吉团长，我认为您是个很聪明的人。您有带领调查兵团前进的热情和必须的智慧，从您第一次跟我讲述巨人实验的那天我就这样觉得。您不害怕失败，并且想法常常能超越眼前的现实。即使是很……不正常……的人，您也能心平气和地与之交流，即使对方是人人都恨的巨人也一样……”

“你再怎么夸我我也不会给你多放一天假的。”

艾伦没有理睬她的插科打诨。他仍然皱着眉，仿佛说话是一件很艰难的事。

“因此，我在想，也许……我不知道。……韩吉长官，

“——我能够向您倾诉吗？”

于是韩吉插科打诨的笑容便也溶解进四合的暮色。

“那是自然。”

可这句话并没有立刻为艾伦放开话语的闸门。他仍然站在那里，挡着约翰尼的一只眼睛，皱着眉，微微张着嘴，就这样注视着韩吉。他似乎在思考该怎么表达，似乎他要说的事从未以语言的形式出现在他的心中。真怪。韩吉突然想。此刻艾伦看起来竟然像她以前的那些孩子。像索尼、宾恩，像约翰尼一样。他那犹疑的、黯淡的视线，那欲言又止的神态，恰似那些不善于表达自己，却又含着许多未知的语言的孩子。巨人的身上藏着他们自己也难以表述的美妙而深奥的语言，而韩吉乐于听他们的声音，可惜，他们从未放下心来对她倾诉。

艾伦终于说话了。

“我觉得，人们好像看不见未来。”他说。

接着，还没等韩吉从愣神中回过神来消化出他的意思，他便自己意识到这话中显而易见的与某种不言自明公理的矛盾。于是又皱起眉，补充道：

“……我是说，比如，军政府的态度太过悠闲，效率又低到令人难以置信。您对此肯定也有体会。递上一份申请，可能要一个月才能回复，回复内容又多是无意义的废话。人人懒散闲适，满心以为美好的生活已经来到，今后一切都将一帆风顺。而实际上恐怕并非如此。”

韩吉莫名其妙地松了一口气。这不是巨人的语言。艾伦在用人类的语言同她交谈。也许她想错了。也许在这段话之前艾伦曾发出的那一声更加接近巨人语言的疑问只是她的错觉。一个巨大的秘密就这样游走，如同此刻日暮的最后一丝余晖般沉入大地。

“你说得没错，我也因此困扰……”她说，“军政府中有许多人以为如今到了应该摘果子的时候了。就因为自己家里的奶酪和肉增加了，就以为一切都在变好，这是很愚蠢的事。”

“是啊，并且马莱——”

“虽然还有时间，我们还没有找到不牺牲希斯特利亚的方式……但总有人是在做事情的。”韩吉说下去，“过几天我们回王都，正是要为之努力。这次的会议我们一定会逼出日出国的态度，若他们能帮我们在国际上发声，阐明我们良善的意愿……”

她继续说下去。约翰尼的眼睛显得更加黯淡了。夜晚已经到来，约翰尼不闭上眼睛，但他即将陷入沉眠了。第二天醒来的世界仍然会一如既往，太阳仍从西边升起，东边落下；那朵白色的雏菊仍然摇曳着，仍然安静。世界一如既往。

“……所以，我也会逼迫军政府做出更明确的表率。这个你就不用担心了。”

她说，走过来拍了拍艾伦的肩，又摸了摸约翰尼的耳廓，对他说上一声晚安。

“好了，我得回去了。你要是没有别的事，也快回去吧。”她说。小心绕过约翰尼喜欢的那朵白色小花，掀开帘子，露出原野和地平线远处一块被紫罗兰色和靛蓝压成一小条的白光。

而艾伦叫住了她。

“韩吉团长，”他说。他的声音中，原先那种隐忍、犹豫、不安的语调消失了，他又重新变得无比平静。

“什么？”

“韩吉团长您，是真的相信会议桌边的外交能解决我们的问题吗？”

那沉默不过持续了几秒，即便对于人的感官而言也是不值一提的短暂时间。但以艾伦的眼来看，韩吉似乎在原处怔了很久很久。一开始，她没有什么反应，但随着那句话的声音飘落，落进已经不可再追溯的维度，她剩下的那只眼渐渐地、渐渐地睁大，从中透出一种不可思议的光；她仔细地、紧张地、半是好奇半是不可置信地打量艾伦，仿佛从没见过他一样。

“……即使日出国不肯帮忙，总也会有办法的。你知道，他们至少会提供情报啊……线索……”但她只是说，话语轻飘飘的，同样在转瞬之间落入不可追溯的维度。

艾伦点点头。

“我明白了。”他说。

接着他迈步向这户棚外面走去，经过韩吉身边，朝着营地的方向走去了。

“艾伦？”韩吉叫道。

艾伦回过身来。原野上那一缕白色的地平线在他身后。

“怎么了，团长？”他问。

“……你没有要说的了？”

“没有了。”年轻人回答。他的眼睛像两块凝固的水银。

约翰尼只是匍匐在大地上。他，帕拉迪岛上仅剩的两个无垢巨人之一，是这段对话唯一的见证人。这可能只是一段废话，也可能暗藏玄机，就像所有人类的语言那样。可约翰尼不在乎。他平静的意识场中曾短暂激起的那阵波纹已经完全消失。空气清新、夜晚的温度舒服极了，小白花还在视野里。约翰尼感到非常舒适。

后来——约翰尼不知道过了多久，之于他而言可能只是很短的一段时间，他只是匍匐在大地上，只是注视着那朵白色的雏菊。它枯萎以后，它的后代在第二年重新开放。一年之于约翰尼只是很短的时间。他很高兴，白花还在那里。

再后来，一阵很响的隆隆的声音从他所面对的那个方向传来。同样地，鼓膜的震动没有给他带来任何能称之为“意义”的东西。地面震动起来、一块一块地凹陷下去——接着，轰隆，一只巨大的脚，结构像象足一般，将约翰尼和雏菊一同踏入泥土，深深地、深深地刻印进他所匍匐的大地。象足抬起，脚底粘着血液、蒸汽，和几片微不可见的白色花瓣，然后继续向前行进了。

小白花没有了。约翰尼却依然存在。约翰尼的意识中出现了“不喜欢”的雏形。但这状态并没有持续多久。终于，在一次又一次的刻印中，从这条路线行走的第十三个城墙巨人踩到了约翰尼的后颈。

END


End file.
